Instants de vie
by Mimi Baby Love
Summary: Petite série de one-shot sur les personnages de la série.
1. Annonce

Bon, ceci est une petite page de présentation pour cette fiction.

En fait, ce sera un ensemble de petit one-shot. J'essayerais de varier les genres, mais les thèmes seront donnés par vous

_Frodon : T'essayerais pas de gruger pour avoir des reviews par hasard ?_

Moi ? Jamais ! Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre.

_Frodon : Je vais te croire tiens..._

Bon, qu'est ce que je disais ? Ah oui ! Vous me laissez une reviews avec un thème (un titre comme par exemple le prremier one-shot) et moi j'écris dessus et j'essaye de publier le plus vite possible.

A bientôt !

_Frodon : Ouais c'est ça, tu reviendras le jour où tu te rappellera que tu as un compte ici..._

Sssssccccchhhhhhhh !


	2. Cupcakes

Disclaimer: Tout est à moi! ^^

_Frodon: Et si tu arrêtais de rêver?_

Mais euh! J'ai kidnappé les personnages, ils sont à moi maintenant ^^

_Frodon: Malheureusement, ils ne sont toujours pas à toi, à moins que tu es acheté ou volé les droits._

Bah, euh, non... Nul! Bon, ben je n'ai absolument rien et je ne reçois pas d'argent en publiant cette fic.

* * *

**Cupcakes**

Il les regardait, ces maudits gâteaux qui l'appelaient. Ils étaient là, posés sur son bureau, dans leur boite. Ils le tentaient, lui qui se tenait tant bien que mal à sa résolution : un régime. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était bureaucrate qu'il devait se laisser aller. Il refusait de laisser à quiconque la possibilité de le railler, en particulier sur son physique, et en particulier par sa famille. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il reprenne du poids. Mais sa volonté était mise à rude épreuve avec ces confiseries bien en vues sur son bureau.

Il détournait déjà le regard, esquissant un geste en direction de son téléphone. Ses yeux revenaient déjà sur les pâtisseries. Il soupira et s'avoua vaincu, cédant ainsi à la tentation.

Plus jamais il ne tenterait de sauver son frère en mettant son docteur en danger. Plus jamais, surtout si c'est pour recevoir des cupcakes en retour.

* * *

Bon, le deuxième chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, c'est juste que je suis assez occupée ces temps-ci. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera là ce week-end si ce n'est plutôt.


	3. Thé

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient ...

_Frodon: Nous tenons à vous signaler que pour les besoins de cet OS les pulls de John sont enfermés dans un placard et que l'auteuse garde la clef. De plus, aucun personnage n'a été maltraité._

Désolé pour le retard, mais il n'était pas prévue que je ne sois pas chez moi ce week-end :(

Merci love Sherlock BBC - NCIS pour ce thème ^^

* * *

**Thé**

Comme à son habitude, Sherlock était couché sur le canapé, les mains sous le menton. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, probablement en train de réfléchir à un moyen de ne plus s'ennuyer. John resta quelques instant à le regarder, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Arrivé à destination, il prit la bouilloire, l'a remplit d'eau puis l'a mit à chauffer. Le docteur sortit deux tasses et commença à préparer le thé en faisant abstraction des restes humains traînants un peu partout dans la cuisine.

Une fois la boisson prête, l'ancien militaire la versa dans les deux tasses préalablement sortit et les emporta dans le salon. Le détective n'avait pas bougé, aussi notre bon Watson se dirigea vers lui avec l'intention de poser la tasse de son colocataire près de lui. Cependant, le médecin posa malencontreusement le pied sur le coussin Union Jack qui ne se trouvait pas là tout à l'heure, perdit l'équilibre mais parvint à éviter la chute en se rétablissant in-extremis. Or, dans le processus, il se renversa les deux tasses dessus. Jurant contre le coussin innocent, John repartit dans la cuisine poser les deux tasses avant d'aller chercher une autre chemise, celle actuelle étant trempée et lui collant à la peau.

Le jeune homme sur le canapé n'avait rien raté de la scène et regardait son ami partir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Je vous avais dit qu'aucun perso n'avait été maltraité ^^

**John: Et le thé que je me suis renversé dessus, hein?**

Mais bien sûr! Après tout, on ne boit pas un thé brulant mais tiède. Donc tu ne t'es pas ébouillanté. En plus, tu es un pro pour faire du thé ^^

**John: Mouais...**

_Frodon: Mais il fait quoi lui ici? O_O_

Oh, il se tape l'incruste ^^


	4. Danse

Disclaimer: Un jour, ils seront à moi

_Frodon: C'est beau de rêver_

**John: J'espère pas, je tiens à mon intégrité**

Mais euh! Vous êtes méchant avec moi!

_Frodon: C'est pour ton bien U_U_

**John: Au fait, d'où il sort ce thème?**

Ah oui! Merci Rose-Eliade pour ce thème ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Danse**

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ! Non mais franchement, pourquoi il avait ça ?! C'était quoi cette SUPER idée qu'il avait eu ?! Il était fou ! OUI ! C'est ça ! Il était complètement fou !

Fort de cette conclusion, Grégory Lestrade releva la tête et croisa le regard compatissant et compréhensif de John. Après tout, ils étaient dans la même galère, alors il fallait qu'ils se soutiennent. Ils avaient fait un choix, alors ils l'assumeraient. Certes, c'était incongru, mais ils devaient le faire. Il en allait de leurs fiertés, de leurs honneurs. Et surtout ils se l'étaient promis, ils n'abandonneraient pas. ? Même si ils devaient y passer leurs vies, ils y arriveraient.

Un nouveau soupir échappa à l'Inspecteur après un nouveau cri de douleur et de protestation. John, quant à lui, se prenait la tête dans les mains et priait tout les dieux possibles et inimaginable de leurs venir en aide. Parce que, sérieusement, qu'est ce qui leur avait pris de vouloir apprendre aux frères Holmes à danser.

* * *

Désolé pour le retard, avec les cours j'ai pas franchement le temps de taper mes textes. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout les thèmes que vous me donnez, je les écrit à la main. Comme ça il ne me reste qu'à taper ^^

Je posterais le prochain texte dés que j'aurais du temps.

Merci pour vos reviews, vraiment. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris plaît ^^


End file.
